


May the Fourth be With You Trickster Style.

by JediCat1965



Series: Masters of the Elements [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabe has an idea, Gen, Humor, I know but Jack had to be Luke, May The Fourth Be With You, May fourth, May the Force Be With You, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), head canons, possible season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Gabriel decides that Team Free Will plus needs a break but forgets to tell anyone they're going
Relationships: Gabriel/OFC(implied)
Series: Masters of the Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	May the Fourth be With You Trickster Style.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon the over the centuries Gabriel has become a huge science fiction nerd, after all he's seen it grow from the beginnings. So here's a little gift for my Star Wars and Supernatural family.

Dean opened his eyes and immediately knew he was not in his room, the ceiling was not quite the right color and there was some really high tech looking duct work above him. He reached under the pillow for his gun but it wasn’t there, He sat up, hitting his head on the bunk above him. Swearing under his breath, he looked around, there was a belt hanging on a hook on the wall with a gun holster on it. Whatever, he thought, slinging it around his waist. That’s when he realized that he was dressed in Lando’s Cloud City outfit from The Empire Strikes Back. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it, right after he found Sam.  
“Sammy,” he yelled as a door opened in front of him revealing a familiar looking hall. No fucking way, the Millennium Falcon. “Shit, Sam you out here?”  
“What the hell is going on,” Sam’s voice was a growl from Dean’s left. He turned that way and ran into a wall of brown fur. He jumped back and looked up to find Sam’s eyes looking at him from a Wookie’s face. Amazingling, Sam’s bitch face translated pretty well to Chewie’s face. “Go ahead and say it.”  
“Say what,” Dean tried to sound innocent but the grin on his face totally ruined the effect.  
Before Sam could say anything else, the sound of servos behind Sam put them in fighting positions. Sam turned, getting out of the way and moving to Dean’s side in one motion. They both relaxed when they saw Jack dressed as Luke coming down the corridor with a blue eyed C3PO. Jack’s face broke into a huge grin when he saw the brothers, “Isn’t this awesome?’  
“I feel ridiculous,” the droid said in Cas’ voice. Sam and Dean gaped at the golden droid, neither of them able to say anything. “I assume that’s you behind the Wookie face, Sam”  
Sam nodded, “I’m glad you think this is cool, Jack, but we need to figure a way out of whatever this is.”  
“Spoilsport” Jack muttered.  
“Sam’s right, anyone have any ideas what might be happening,” Dean asked. There were head shakes all around and no one volunteered anything. They headed back the way Jack and Cas had come from to the main room intending to things out. Dean eyed the door to the cockpit of the ship, itching to get his hands on the controls but at the same time not wanting too risk any of their lives. They had just found seats, when angry cursing carried down the hall followed quickly by Kelsy dressed in Leia’s Jabba Palace outfit. All of them stared as she came around the curve and stopped to stare right back at them.  
“Say one word and you’re dead,” was all she said to them with a bitchface that was giving Sam’s a run for it’s money. “I’m gonna kill him anyway.”  
She watched them with her hands on her hips, waiting for them to figure it out. Typically, it was Sam who got it first, with the others not far behind.  
“Gabriel,” all four of them said at once.  
There was a whisper of wings and the archangel appeared in front of them dressed as Han Solo. “You rang?”  
Kelsy stomped over to him, “Get me out of this ridiculous outfit!”  
“But you look gorgeous, cupcake,” he responded wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. She glared at him, until he sighed and snapped his fingers. Kelsy’s outfit changed to Leia’s white Hoth gear and she relaxed in his grip. “Betterr, sweets?”  
“Much,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “We can save the other one for later.”  
Gabe grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her while Dean made gagging sounds, Sam rolled his eyes and Jack just looked confused.  
“Gabriel, I fail to see the point in this,” Cas chimed in. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother. “The point is to have fun, Cas. Take one day away from the Chuck problem and just have a good time, I mean it is May 4.”  
Sam and Dean groaned in sync, ‘Really, Gabe?”  
Gabriel pulled Kelsy towards the cockpit with Jack following them closely, “You’re stuck here for 24 hours, might as well enjoy yourselves.”  
Sam, Dean and Cas shared a look as Kelsy’s laughter floated back to them and Jack babbled about going to Coruscant or maybe Corillia. Sam just shrugged, then followed the others.  
“It might be fun,” Cas offered tentatively. Dean sighed, pretending to give in. He’d never admit that he thought this might be the best idea Gabriel had ever had.


End file.
